Después del final
by Kazuki-Taichou
Summary: Alguna vez te has preguntado ¿Que ocurrió después del final de la historia? especialmente con aquellas que tuvieron un final inconcluso, bueno yo solo intente crear algo como eso.


**Hola amantes de Kotobird, me verán activo estos días, o al menos eso espero... este es un OS corto que llevaba pensando hacerlo desde hace mucho, lo pensé mientras leía un fic, mejor dicho el final, claro la protagonista no era Kotori pero igual me dio la idea, este es un preludio por el cumpleaños de la waifu y disculpen que sea corto pero quise evitar entrar en muchos detalles para que así ustedes lo relacione con el final de cualquier historia que les plasca a modo de epilogo. Antes dije que estaba preparando 3 OS para el cumple de Kotori, este es uno de ellos y como no quería ponerlos todos el mismo día decidí empezar desde antes, el problema esta en que tal vez el tercero no lo termine a tiempo por lo que intentare poner un especial en "situaciones" pero no se me ocurre nada, asi que si son tan amables en dejar ideas, quien sabe y me dan un chispazo y tal vez una descarga completa y sale algo bueno. ahora si...**

 **Cualquier parecido con el epilogo de otro fic es pura coincidencia... y si existe uno así, no sean malos y pasen el nombre y el/la autor/a**

 **ADV: leve futa :v**

* * *

 **Después del final.**

Observaba atentamente la fotografía entre sus manos, la clara imagen de una familia feliz y unida en el silencio sepulcral de su sala, tal vez de la casa entera, ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo fue que las cosas terminaron de ese modo?; podría repetirse esa y muchas otras preguntas una y otra vez pero ella sabía la respuesta. Sus orbes amarillos se fijaron en la menor de la fotografía, una joven que era prácticamente el reflejo más joven de ella misma, su cabello gris y color de ojos era idéntico al suyo, limpió las lágrimas que amenazaban con caer nuevamente cuestionándose ¿Cuánto tiempo más tendría que soportar?. El sonido de pasos apresurados y objetos chocar llamaron su atención, observó por el pasillo como su esposo se colocaba con prisa sus zapatos dispuesto a salir.

— ¿Vas a salir? —Cuestionó extrañada por su comportamiento.

— Ya no lo soporto más —Respondió deteniendo sus movimientos por unos segundos — No me importa humillarme o que me rechacen y me arrojen a la calle, iré a esa casa.

— Yo también voy —Rápidamente tomó su bolso y lo acompañó a la salida.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante el trayecto, no era un tramo largo de horas, de hecho apenas unos minutos y ya estaban en su destino, pero para ellos fueron largas horas recordando el pasado y cómo fue que la relación con su hija se rompió.

— Enseguida voy.

Tras escuchar por primera vez en años esa voz tensaron completamente sus cuerpos, estaban nerviosos, llegaron por un impulso y tal vez no se prepararon correctamente y ahora pagaban las consecuencias.

— Buenas —La joven mujer borró su sonrisa y tono de voz al ver a la pareja frente a ella incluso llegando a asustarse.

Los mayores estaban en un estado similar ya que no solo no esperaban ver tan pronto a su hija si no que no esperaban verla de esa manera, con un abultado vientre evidente muestra de embarazo, que instintivamente ella cubrió con sus brazos a modo de protección.

— ¿Kotori? ¿Quién?

Las palabras de su suegra murieron en su garganta al igual que la menor pero el rostro de esa mujer no demostraba temor sino más bien molestia al ver a esa pareja en la entrada.

— ¿Qué es lo que buscan? —Tomando a su nuera la colocó a su espalda quedando entre los tres con clara muestra de hostilidad.

Estaban tan sorprendidos por el repentino encuentro que habían olvidado porque decidieron ir en primer lugar, pero ahora que volvieron a la realidad y estando en esa situación no había marcha atrás; sujetaron sus manos, inclinaron sus cuerpos e hicieron lo que sus corazones pedían a gritos.

— Por favor, perdónanos Kotori.

Ambas mujeres al otro lado de la puerta veían confusas como la pareja se disculpaba.

— Sé que no tenemos excusa para nuestro comportamiento de hace años —Comenzó el padre sin levantar la vista.

— También sabemos que ha pasado mucho tiempo —Continuó la madre.

— ¡Pero de verdad estamos arrepentidos, por eso por favor!

No pudieron terminar sus disculpas ya que su hija se lanzó sobre ellos abrazando a ambos mientras lloraba, ellos no dudaron en corresponder sintiendo como un gran peso y dolor los abandonaba.

¿De verdad los perdonaba tan fácil? Hace años su hija les confesó que ella prefería a las mujeres y lo que es más, se había enamorado de una e incluso ya eran pareja, su nombre era Sonoda Umi, al principio pensaron que era una especie de broma, los Sonoda era una familia prestigiosa llena de tradiciones y una estricta moral ¿Cómo permitir que su hija menor estuviera en una relación de ese tipo? Pero no era ninguna broma.

Por mucho tiempo discutieron con ella, que no era normal, serían señaladas por la sociedad, algo así no funcionaría; cuando las discusiones no funcionaron recurrieron a los médicos y psiquiatras, pero en algún momento quien siempre fue su dulce y obediente hija exploto gritándoles como nunca lo imaginaron y entonces pasó; una bofetada de su madre y un ultimátum del padre, _si no se olvidaba de todo dejaría de ser su hija_.

— Aun recuerdo claramente cómo llegó Umi alterada abrazando a Kotori —Comentó la señora de la casa sirviendo el té mientras su nuera preparaba aperitivos — Si su hija no le hubiera pedido a la mía dejar las cosas como estaban seguro que ella los habría enfrentado a ambos.

— ¿Cómo? —Un nudo se había formado en la garganta de esa mujer impidiéndole terminar su pregunta.

— Entiendo el cómo se sienten —Respondió la señora Sonoda con toda calma — Mi esposo y yo tuvimos muchas discusiones con nuestra hija mayor y por culpa de eso casi la perdemos, no queríamos que lo mismo pasara con Umi por eso decidimos apoyarla en todo, además su situación era _diferente_ desde el comienzo.

— Aquí tienen —Dijo Kotori colocando algunos dulces tradicionales frente a sus padres — Están deliciosos —Sonrió tan dulce como antes, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Limpiaron unas traicioneras lágrimas de sus ojos rápidamente.

— Criaron a una excelente hija, deberían estar orgullosos —Comentó la Sonoda mayor.

— Lo estamos —Respondió la mujer — Pero por desgracia nuestro comportamiento del pasado no lo fue.

— Lo que aun no comprendo es como una familia como la suya.

— Aceptó la unión de una pareja formada por dos chicas —La mujer Sonoda completó lo que el hombre intentaba decir — Ya les hable de algunos problemas con mi otra hija, pero Umi desde el comienzo era diferente.

— Eso ya lo dijo, pero no comprendemos como.

— Umi nació teniendo algo más, algo que una mujer normalmente no debería tener y por esa razón temíamos que llegara a sufrir cuando fuera mayor consultamos muchos médicos pero todos nos daban las mismas respuestas, si queríamos quitárselo había riesgo de que muriera.

— No comprendo lo que de lo que está hablando —La madre de Kotori estaba perdida en la explicación.

— No me diga que su hija nació con un —El hombre no pudo terminar la palabra por lo extraño que sonaba todo eso.

La mujer asintió.

— Temíamos que aunque la comprometiéramos con un hombre terminara sintiendo asco por esa razón y las chicas tampoco estaban libres de eso —Observó a su nuera preparar más té y pastelillos — Por eso sentimos un gran alivio cuando Umi nos contó sobre Kotori, incluso cuando ella se enteró de su secreto siguió tratándola igual y su relación floreció tanto que ahora estamos por ser abuelos.

Realmente estaban orgullosos de su pequeña ave, habían criado a una excelente hija pero por su miedo a los comentarios de otros y su propia intolerancia y falta de comprensión habían alejado de ellos; y por si fuera poco se perderían la posibilidad de conocer a su nieto o nieta.

— Espere un momento —Habló el hombre recordando algo importante — ¿Y su otra hija?

— Bueno, digamos que las preferencias de ambas son las mismas —Sonrió nerviosa.

Ahora comprendían todo, ellos vivieron algo similar y por eso comprendían su dolor.

El sonido de la puerta abrirse y la voz de una mujer anunciar su llegada interrumpió la charla. Kotori sin perder tiempo corrió tan rápido como le era posible a la entrada, solo se escuchaban algunas palabras, risas y regaños pequeños que poco a poco se volvían más claros.

— ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? —Preguntó sin ocultar su odio a esa pareja al verla en la sala de su casa — Madre espero que puedas explicar esto —Exigió mientras colocaba a su esposa a tras su espalda.

— Umi-chan, por favor tranquilízate —Pidió Kotori sujetando su brazo al mismo tiempo que intentaba que se calamara.

— Pero Kotori ellos.

— Ellos vinieron a pedirme perdón.

— ¿Y los perdonaste? —No se creía que fuera capaz.

— Son mis padres a pesar de todo —Respondió con calma.

Umi suspiró frustrada y derrotada.

— Eres demasiado buena Kotori —Comentó acariciando el rostro de la mujer que ama — Pero será como quieras.

— Entonces Umi-chan.

— Kotori por favor —Interrumpió a su esposa, sabía que le iba a pedir y aunque se tratara de ella le era imposible, al menos no en esos momentos — Acepto que puedas verlos y ellos a ti, pero no me pidas que los perdone por hacerte sufrir tanto en el pasado, porque no sé si algún día podré hacerlo.

La sonrisa de Kotori se apagó sintiéndose un poco culpable, por hacer que un sentimiento tan negativo este aun en su esposa y por ser tan egoísta como para intentar pedirle algo que algo tan difícil.

— Está bien Kotori —Habló la señora Minami con calma.

— Ella está en lo correcto —Concordó el padre.

— Pero.

— No hija, tiene razón, te hicimos sufrir mucho y el que nos perdones tan fácil nos alegra pero.

— No lo merecemos —El hombre avanzó unos pasos directo a Umi que parecía dispuesta a soltar un golpe en cuanto lo tuviera a la distancia adecuada — Muchas gracias por cuidar de nuestra hija y por darle la felicidad que nosotros le negamos —Nuevamente presentó una reverencia frente a la mujer que una vez llegó a odiar.

— Por mucho que odie admitirlo, no pude hacer completamente feliz a Kotori —Las palabras de Umi extrañaron incluso a su esposa, ella no recordaba ser infeliz durante todos esos años — No importa cuanto lo intente el recuerdo de sus padres siempre estaba con ella, por eso, por ella, y por nuestra hija espero que continúen a su lado.

— Umi-san —Su suegro estaba realmente sorprendido — Mi hija no pudo encontrar a alguien mejor.

— Pero —Nuevamente la atmosfera se tornó tensa — No esperen que confié en ustedes en algún momento.

Ambos aceptaron, era más de lo que podían pedir, no, era mucho más de lo que esperaba conseguir y con menos esfuerzos y sufrimiento.

La fortuna para ellos fue el haber criado a tan noble y amorosa hija quien después de unos meses ahora también era una amorosa madre y ellos podían disfrutar de consentir a linda nieta, aunque su nuera parecía que nunca los perdonaría y vigilaría por el resto de su vida para ellos, estaba bien, aunque sufrieron el castigo de perder a su hija el haberla tratado de esa manera y no escucharla debió ser más doloroso para ella por eso pasarían el resto de su vida expiando esa culpa.

* * *

 **Ahora con respecto a los otros dos OS los dos estan incompletos, uno esta por la mitad mas o menos y ese creo poder terminarlo a tiempo, el problema es que el otro esta como a un tercio y es mas largo que el otro por lo que ese si no creo poder terminarlo como dije... ahora como yo pedí bastante allá arriba es justo que de algo a cambio, pueden sacar cualquier idea de su mente si es que esta historia les dio una, incluso hacer la historia previa si gustan y yo quiero leerla, solo que si la hacen no sean tranzas y dejen los creditos :v...**

 **ahora si, espero sus quejas, dudas y sugerencias (?)...**


End file.
